Sand, love and BOUM !
by Chinois Vert Et Allemand Rouge
Summary: Une découverte importante, de nouveaux ennemis bref une nouvelle aventure pour nos jeunes ninjas qui vont devoir mettre le paquet pour sauver leurs amis de la langue extralongue d'Orochimaru huhuhu


Chinois Vert : Titre de la fic : Sand love and BOUM !!!

Allemand Rouge : Alors c'est notre première fic en commun à Chinois Vert et à moi, on s'est longtemps concertés niveau organisation…

CV : Akatsuki, 7 seigneurs ninjas et j'en passe…

AR :…couples…

CV : Ça va faire mal...y a pas de yaoi !

AR :…et qui foutait quoi dans l'histoire.

CV : On avait dit pas de yaoi !

AR : Accessoirement, t'es une fille et moi un gars.

CV : Ça change pas grand-chose…

AR : ¤se laisse pas décontenancer¤Disclaimer : rien ne nous appartient hélas, s'en est désespérant et malgré nos raids répétés, les personnages originaux restent à l'auteur original... c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Masashi Kishimoto, vraiment chiant.

CV : Fais gaffe, tu deviens comme Shikamaru, là. La prochaine fois, faudra utiliser notre arme secrète !¤regard démoniaque¤

AR :…¤désespère¤

Note : les pensées sont en italiques et les noms des techniques en gras.

CV : On va essayer…

¤¤¤

Chapitre un

Attaque Surprise

Shikamaru avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Toute l'équipe dont il avait la charge avec l'autre folle de Suna avait été battue juste par deux personnes un peu bizarres. Au début, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de se méfier de deux personnes, vu les ninjas qualifiés qui étaient sur le site. Pourquoi avait il accepté cette mission, pourquoi ?

_Shikamaru : Parce que ça avait l'air tranquille comme mission, le genre de truc pas chiant où on avait plus de chance de croiser un ours polaire que de se faire attaquer. Galère._

Au début, tout avait commencé par la découverte de ruines dans la partie Ouest du pays du feu, près du ville caché de la pluie, rien de bien exceptionnel jusque là mais lesdites ruines portaient la signature de Suna et là, diplomatiquement parlant, ça devenait plus délicat. Il avait été décidé avec le Kazekage que Konoha pourrait continuer les fouilles sur les ruines à condition qu'une autre équipe d'archéologues, venant de Suna cette fois, participe aux fouilles. Tsunade avait accepté de bon cœur et le représentant diplomatique de Suna était... l'autre folle à l'éventail. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance, le destin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les rassembler. Non pas qu'il la détestait plus que tout mais elle était réellement effrayante quand elle était en colère, ce qui lui arrivait assez souvent. Mais en dépit de son humeur instable, elle se révélait une chef d'équipe douée et efficace. Leur mission consistait juste à protéger le site et les archéologues, rien de bien méchant quand on savait que personne dans les quarante kilomètres alentours ne s'intéressait à ces ruines.

L'équipe qui avait été montée était en conséquence composée de ceux qui revenaient de missions très fatigantes. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Neji, Lee et Ino composaient l'équipe plus Temari qui était là en tant que représentant de Suna. Une sorte de mission de repos. Et ça avait été effectivement tranquille les premières semaines. Il y avait eu en tout et pour tout seulement quelques badauds à éloigner. Puis ils avaient remarqués des traces démontrant une forte activité autour des ruines. A partir de ce moment, la garde avait été renforcée mais ça ne semblait pas décourager les intrus qui continuaient de roder autour du site. Puis avaient commencées les attaques physiques et psychologiques. Au petit matin, ils retrouvaient ceux qui étaient censés garder le site la nuit K.O. mais les intrus semblaient se contenter de fracasser ceux qui montaient la garde plus quelques archéologues. Shikamaru avait d'ailleurs espéré en apprendre plus sur eux en montant la garde aussi mais il avait été apparemment le premier visé, bref des ennemis intelligents qui savaient qui attaquer en premier.

Et même pas la peine de raconter la honte qu'ils s'étaient pris quand Temari les avait réveillés à coup de grandes engueulades quand elle avait vu qu'ils finissaient bien gentiment leur nuit rassemblés tous ensemble en plein milieu du site. Ensuite, elle avait décidé de mettre tout le monde sur la garde de la nuit qui suivait... et avait fait ça en vain : ils étaient intelligents mais pas inconscients au point d'attaquer 8 ninjas expérimentés d'un seul coup. Puis la tension sauta plusieurs crans quand une bombe explosa dans un des dortoirs, blessant grièvement Naruto, Sakura, Shino et Neji, qui ne pourraient plus prendre de gardes avant un moment. Ils avaient évidemment envoyés des messages demandant des renforts de toute urgence à Konoha, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : leurs messages avaient été interceptés, et à plus forte raison échangés avec des rapports destinés à calmer d'éventuels soupçons. Ils le savaient tous, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour avant qu'ils n'attaquent vraiment de front.

Et ils attaquèrent effectivement deux jours après avoir fait exploser le dortoir. Personne n'avait rien vu mais Ino avait réussi à lancer un kunai explosif en guise de signal, ce qui laissait supposer que soit elle les avait aperçus, soit elle était confronté à l'un d'eux, ce qui était déjà moins probable vu qu'ils n'avaient même pas réussis à en voir un pendant leurs gardes alors être face à face avec eux. Pour preuve, ils ne savaient même pas combien ils étaient. Faisant une rapide récapitulations des évènements, Shikamaru se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois : Lee, Temari et lui. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où il avait été convenu qu'ils se regroupent en cas d'attaque et fut heureux de voir que ni Temari, ni Lee ne s'était fait avoir. Par contre, sa prévision concernant Ino s'avéra juste mais il fut plus que surpris en voyant Naruto debout lui aussi.

Shikamaru : Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Temari : j'ai bien essayé de le recoucher mais il dit vouloir être utile.

Shikamaru : baka ! Dans ton état, que tu sois là ou pas ne changera rien, tu te feras éclater avant de t'en rendre compte.

Naruto : et qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que j'attende bien sagement dans mon lit que vous vous fassiez tous avoir ? Ces types là sont en train de jouer avec nous, bordel ! On ne peut pas rester sur la défensive indéfiniment.

Temari : dis donc toi ! Tu songes tout de même pas à attaquer dans ton état ? C'est à peine si tu peux tenir debout !

Lee, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, eut soudain une illumination et expliqua son idée aux autres.

Temari : en clair tu veux qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup. T'es pas un peu malade ?

Shikamaru : de toutes façons on n'a pas d'autres choix, il n'y a que comme ça qu'on a une chance de prévenir les autres. Voila comment on va procéder...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shikamaru, Temari et Lee fonçaient vers la sortie Nord, passant devant les corps inanimés des archéologues évanouis. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se préoccuper d'eux s'ils voulaient voir leur plan marcher. Ils continuèrent encore quelques temps avant que Shikamaru ne les arrête de force. Bien lui en prit car, au moment où Temari allait se mettre à lui gueuler dessus, une partie du sol explosa à l'endroit où ils auraient dû se trouver. Et ils firent face pour la première fois à un des attaquants. Devant eux se dressait un jeune homme, dans les dix-sept ans d'après sa taille puisqu'un foulard lui recouvrait le visage jusqu'au nez alors qu'un chapeau de western lui couvrait le haut, le tout ne laissant voir que ses yeux bleu lagon encore plus saisissants à cause de l'ombre, mais ils sentaient quand même son regard sur eux. Un regard des plus inquiétants d'ailleurs, du genre à rivaliser avec celui de Gaara. Un long manteau en cuir lui protégeait le corps et empêchait de voir de possibles armes cachées, un grand pantalon large (plus dans le genre jean qu'autre chose) et d'épaisses chaussures. Le manche d'une épée dépassait d'une de ses épaules et de nombreux tintements métalliques indiquaient la présence de nombreux objets probablement très tranchants dissimulés sous les vêtements. Les deux yeux lagon scrutèrent les trois ninjas présents et une déformation du foulard sembla indiquer que le type en face d'eux souriait et pas d'une façon des plus rassurante.

_Shikamaru : Galère, encore un psychopathe. Pourquoi faut il_ _qu'on tombe sur des gros tarés à chaque fois ? Et dangereux en plus, je sens qu'on va encore morfler format géant._

Mec : Je me demandais où vous étiez passés. J'aurais été embêté de lui dire que vous aviez filé sous mon nez. Mais bon, vous êtes là, ça m'aura évité des sueurs froides.

Shikamaru : Qui êtes vous, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi vous nous avez attaqué ?

Mec : Je m'appelle Akabane, pour le reste... je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire. Peut être que l'autre vous le dira si l'envie lui prend.

Aussi soudainement que rapidement, Lee bondit en avant et arriva rapidement au niveau d'Akabane qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Si des doutes s'étaient insinués dans l'esprit de Shikamaru quant aux capacités de réaction du jeune homme, dans la seconde qui suivit, ils furent balayés définitivement en même temps que Lee qui retourna à sa place d'origine manu militari, laissant Shikamaru et Temari pantois puisqu'ils n'avaient rien pu observer.

_Shikamaru : Waoh, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, on sera déjà chanceux d'en ressortir vivant. Il est trop rapide, peut être que Kakashi aurait pu voir quelque chose avec son sharingan. En tout cas, même si Lee ouvre ses portes pour le rattraper question vitesse, on ne sait pas jusqu'où il faudrait aller._

Shikamaru : on respecte le plan quand même, en position ! Essayez de l'immobiliser.

Aussitôt les trois ninjas se mirent en position comme ils l'avaient décidés auparavant : Shikamaru derrière afin d'observer les mouvements de l'ennemi et pouvoir en tirer une stratégie plus efficace, Temari devant pour protéger Shikamaru et tenir l'ennemi à distance et enfin Lee en première ligne vu qu'il était le meilleur au combat rapproché. Mais rien ne semblait arracher un mouvement à Akabane, mis à part un sourire.

Akabane : je vois, bonne tactique. Mais vous pensiez vraiment que votre diversion allait permettre à votre ami de sortir d'ici ?

En effet, de l'autre coté du site, Narutocourait à en perdre haleine. S'il réussissait à atteindre la foret en dehors du site, ses probabilités de semer ses ennemis seraient plus grandes. Mais, d'instinct, il pilla et fonça sur un autre chemin. Intuition justifiée puisqu'une bombe explosa là où il aurait dû se trouver quelques instants plus tard.

"Ah dommage ! Si tu étais resté sur ton chemin ça aurait évité un combat sans doute fatigant."

Sur un toit se tenait une jeune fille, habillée exactement comme son collègue masculin avec aussi le foulard et le chapeau sans parler d'une grande épée noire (style Zabuza) qui dépassait de derrière son épaule. On aurait même pu dire son clone féminin si le bâton d'une sucette ne s'échappait de l'espace entre le foulard et le chapeau.

_Naruto : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette tarée !_

Fille : Salut, je m'appelle Yaone et j'ai été embauchée pour vous arrêter. Stratégie qui aurait pu être payante si vous aviez été plus nombreux, là tu serais passé inaperçu, mais à quatre seulement, fallait pas espérer grand chose.

Naruto : On le savait parfaitement que ça ne réussirai pas.

A sa grande irritation, Yaone éclata de rire tout en continuant de le garder à l'œil.

_Naruto : Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Je vais lui exploser la tronche si elle continue !_

Yaone : et malgré tout, vous ne l'avez pas changé ? Les ninjas de Konoha sont bien téméraires, ma foi. Tu croyais quoi ? Que vu que tu étais seul et passablement amoché, d'ailleurs cette bombe était mon oeuvre(kimblee powwaaaaXD), on allait lancer sur toi le moins fort ? Désolée mais premièrement, on est que deux et deuxièmement, entre moi et mon coéquipier, c'est peut être moi la plus forte, vu que c'est moi la chef.

Naruto : c'est toi la chef mais tu ne sais pas si tu es plus forte que ton copain ?

_Naruto : C'est quoi cette équipe de dingue ? Est ce qu'ils connaissent au moins leur force ?_

Yaone : bah quoi ? Il aime pas les responsabilités, il fait ce qu'il veut. Bon c'est pas tout mais on va bien devoir combattre parce que je me doute bien que tu ne te rendras pas.

Naruto se mit à sourire d'une façon étrange et se mit en garde avant d'expliquer.

Naruto : tu as raison, je ne me rendrais pour rien au monde mais tu n'affronteras pas celui que tu croyais car je ne suis pas Naruto !

La jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise pendant que le faux Naruto composa un signe de rupture, provoquant un petit nuage de fumée. Au même moment, de l'autre coté du site et contrairement à ce que leur position avaient laissées supposer, Shikamaru, Lee et Temari foncèrent d'un bloc sur le jeune homme qui fut pris au dépourvu l'espace d'un instant. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans la fumée d'un jutsu annulé. Dans le doute, le mercenaire fit un bond en arrière afin d'éviter de se prendre quelque chose de sûrement très douloureux dans la tronche. A peine eut-il posé pied à terre que Shikamaru et Lee émergèrent du nuage pour lui foncer dessus. Il bloqua les attaques sans grande peine et tenta de les rejeter en arrière...chose qu'il ne réussit pas à faire, son ombre s'étirant bizarrement vers le nuage alors que le manipulateur des ombres était devant lui. Manipulateur qui ne tarda pas à se transformer sous ses yeux. Leur stratégie consistait à faire croire que Lee, Temari et lui faisaient diversion pour que Naruto puisse s'enfuir alors que le renard et la kunoichi de Suna avaient échangés les rôles. Ensuite, profitant de la fumée du jutsu annulé, Naruto s'était transformé en Shikamaru pour détourner l'attention du sol d'où partaient les ombres du jeune manipulateur.

Shikamaru : _**kagemane no jutsu**_réussi !

_Shikamaru : On a enfin une chance, profites en bien Naruto, parce que je doute qu'on en ait d'autres comme ça._

Pendant ce temps là, Yaone avait quelques difficultés à ne pas rire, ils s'étaient bien fait avoir ! Faire croire à une stratégie bien précise alors qu'il en avait suivi une tout autre. La fumée se dissipa et Temari leva son éventail, prête à en découdre.

Temari : vas y je t'attend, moi je suis en pleine forme, ça sera autre chose !

Yaone : ...bon je suis rassurée, au moins je ne devrais pas me déplacer constamment pour rester à distance. Avec l'autre renard, j'avais peur de trop me déplacer.

Temari pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, n'ayant pas tout compris. Apparemment, elle aussi se battait à distance. Mais ses instincts la rattrapèrent d'un coup et la forcèrent à faire un bond sur le coté avant qu'une bombe n'explose.

_Temari : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai vu aucun parchemin et pourtant ça a explosé._

Yaone : héhéhé tu croyais peut être qu'on avait fait que latter ceux qui étaient de garde et s'en aller. Désolée de te décevoir mais on en a aussi profité pour préparer le terrain avec des bombes de ma préparation, il n'y a que moi qui puisse les différencier du décor. Sans oublier les mines et autres pièges que j'ai aussi posé.

_Temari : Bordel, mais elle est complètement tarée. Il faut que j'attaque avant qu'elle ne fasse encore sauter une des ces bombes._

Loin de là, Akabane souriait aussi sous son foulard. Cette stratégie avait été très bien pensée. Maintenant, le kagemane le bloquait totalement et il n'arrivait et ne voyait pas comment se défaire de son emprise. La fumée se dissipa enfin et révéla le vrai Shikamaru, pendant que le faux souriait de soulagement et se retransformait en Naruto. Soulagement qui fut vite dissipé quand plusieurs explosions d'assez grande force retentirent là où devait se trouver Temari.

_Shikamaru : Elle a intérêt à ne pas se faire avoir aussi facilement si elle veut revoir ses frères vivante._

Shikamaru : fonce Naruto ! On les retient.

Naruto : mais et vous ?

Shikamaru : t'inquiètes, on va les retarder, ou se les faire si on a de la chance. Mais il faut que tu arrives à Konoha pour informer les autres de la situation ici. Si on réussit, on te rattrapera en route mais dans tous les cas, ne t'arrêtes qu'après être entré dans le village.

Yaone : pour ça, il faudrait pouvoir prendre une certaine avance sur nous. Et, franchement, je doute que tu puisses tenir longtemps dans ton état !

Yaone était apparue sur un toit, quelques entailles ici et là sans grande gravité et portant Temari évanouie sur son épaule. Décidant de faire confiance à ses amis, Naruto commença à courir le plus vite possible vers la foret où il pourrait se cacher et les semer parce qu'il fallait l'avouer : en terrain découvert, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de les distancer, c'était déjà une chance en soi qu'il tienne debout alors que les autres ne pourraient pas se lever avant facilement une semaine. Et même avec les pouvoirs de guérison de Kyûbi, il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Juste à coté, Shikamaru avait compris la manœuvre de son ami et tenta de trouver une solution rapidement.

_Shikamaru : Et merde ! Elle s'est fait avoir, Gaara va me tuer...une minute, mais on s'en fout de ça, faut penser à sauver sa peau d'abord, même si elle ne va pas durer longtemps face au Kazekage. Bon, il va falloir que Lee ouvre ses portes pour profiter de l'effet de surprise et couvrir la fuite de Naruto assez longtemps._

Yaone : franchement mec, je te félicite pas, te faire attraper comme un bleu par cette technique.

Akabane : oh ça va, on voit que c'est pas toi qui t'est battu contre eux. Et pendant qu'on parle, y a l'autre qui se barre.

Yaone : bon, ça va j'ai compris. Je vais t'aider.

La jeune fille sortit un objet rond d'une de ses poches, le déverrouilla et le lança au milieu de la ruelle, sous l'œil TRES inquiet de son partenaire.

Akabane : une seconde là, me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense !

Yaone : d'accord, tu veux quoi comme mensonge ?

La grenade explosa, ralentissant Naruto qui hésitait entre aller aider ses amis ou foncer au village. Finalement, un éclair de lucidité lui traversa la tête, lui rappelant qu'il devait avertir le village en priorité. Non loin de là, Shikamaru regardait d'un air ahuri ce qui avait été une route et qui maintenant n'était plus qu'un amas de débris. Les explosifs de cette fille étaient plus que dangereux, ça devait être comme ça qu'elle avait eu Temari. Mais un autre problème se posait : à cause de la grenade, il avait dû couper le lien avec l'autre gars pour éviter de se prendre l'explosion dans la gueule, ce qui voulait dire qu'au lieu d'un, c'était deux ennemis qui se trouvaient présentement libres de leurs gestes. Lee s'était aussi caché de l'explosion et il était hors de vue, donc impossible de transmettre des informations et de se concerter. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait pensé à quelque chose de son coté. Tendant l'oreille derrière le mur où il était caché, le manipulateur des ombres se rendit compte que quelqu'un fouillait les gravats en grommelant.

_Shikamaru : Là, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas Lee. L'un des deux mais lequel et surtout, ils ne sont que deux ou bien il y en a d'autres ? Parce que dans ce cas là, on est mal et on a intérêt à courir vite._

Yaone : Ahlala, mais tu vas te lever ? On doit encore rattraper l'autre abruti, ou sinon le serpent va nous faire une crise format XXL et on va s'en prendre plein la gueule.

_Shikamaru : Le serpent ? Ils sont avec Orochimaru ? Mais, au fait, qu'est ce qu'ils veulent pour nous attaquer comme ça ? Ça ne peut pas être nous sinon ils nous auraient enlevés au fur et à mesure. Qu'est ce qui peut bien intéresser Orochimaru dans ces ruines ?_

Akabane : bordel, t'aurais pu lancer ta grenade ailleurs que sur moi !

Yaone : arrêtes de râler et dépêche toi de t'occuper des autres. Je vais commencer à courser le gamin. Et t'as intérêt à te dépêcher parce que j'ai pas envie de me le faire toute seule.

La jeune fille commença à sauter de toits en toits...avant de se faire violemment projeter sur le coté par Lee.

_Shikamaru : Super timing, maintenant il faut s'occuper du gars pendant qu'elle est encore sonnée. Si j'arrive à l'attraper avec le kagemane, je dis à Lee d'ouvrir au moins deux portes et de le défoncer le plus rapidement possible avant d'achever l'autre. Ou je pourrais essayer le kage nui (quand il fait des piques avec son ombre) ou le kage kubishibari. (Étranglement des ombres, j'en sais des choses, merci wikipedia) Non ça me prendrait trop chakra trop vite, je vais devoir me contenter de l'immobiliser._

Shikamaru sauta hors de sa cachette improvisée...et évita de très très peu l'épée du jeune homme qui fendit en deux le mur derrière lequel il s'était caché. La coupe n'était pas régulière et des gouttes d'eau suaient du mur, s'autorisant une demi-seconde d'observation, Shikamaru se rendit compte avec effroi que les gouttes n'étaient pas faites d'eau mais de pierre en fusion, celle du mur pour être plus précis.

_Shikamaru : Merde, mais c'est quoi cette épée ? Elle a tranchée le mur en le faisant fondre ? Je suis mal, au secours ! Bon calmos, il a l'air d'avoir sorti le grand jeu. On va devoir faire gaffe à pas prendre de risques inutiles parce que s'il peut faire ça à un mur d'un seul coup, je dis pas nous._

Le jeune manipulateur des ombre effectua plusieurs sauts en arrière pour éviter de finir comme le mur et rejoignit Lee pendant que la coéquipière d'Akabane se relevait, l'esprit un peu moins dans les vapes et vit que son équipier avait sorti son épée.

Yaone : hé mais c'est pas vrai, tu veux les tuer ou quoi ? On avait dit pas d'épée pour eux !

Akabane : on avait dit ça ? Ah ouais, t'as raison. Je me suis laissé emporter.

Shikamaru, tout bas : Lee, si j'arrive à les bloquer, tu ouvres au moins deux portes et tu essaies de les éclater le plus vite possible.

Lee : compris, mais qu'est ce qui nous dis que ce sera suffisant ?

Shikamaru : rien, mais l'objectif principal est de les retarder le plus longtemps possible, Naruto est très affaibli et Konoha est à environ un jour et demi de marche pour quelqu'un en bonne condition. Et Naruto n'est PAS en bonne condition, ça lui prendra environ deux jours avant d'être en sécurité.

Les deux mercenaires avaient finis leurs disputes depuis un petit moment et s'amusaient en tendant l'oreille d'essayer de discerner ce que se disaient Lee et Shikamaru.

Yaone : ils parlent de quoi ? J'ai cru comprendre une histoire de bloquer des portes pour retarder un éclatement qui s'entendrais pendant un voire deux jours sans de bonne conditions de sécurité !

Akabane : ...tu as consommé des produits douteux et illicites ces temps ci ?

Yaone : euh...pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi ?

Akabane : bizarre...à moins que...tu n'aurais pas mangé toute ta réserve de sucre ?

Yaone : euh si ?

Akabane : pff, irrécupérable.

Profitant de cette petite pause, Shikamaru examina la situation et se demanda vaguement s'il ne fallait pas les laisser tranquilles tant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas mais eux en avaient décidés autrement. En plein milieu de leurs conversation, les deux mercenaires se jetèrent sur les deux ninjas qui furent pris au dépourvu.

Loin de là, Naruto courrait dans la foret. Ses amis lui offraient tout le temps qu'ils pouvaient contre les deux autres, il devait en profiter au maximum pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les mercenaires et peut être même poser des pièges pendant ses pauses. Il soupira de soulagement en entrant dans la forêt pendant que des explosions retentissaient aux alentours très proches des ruines, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant son allure. La Forêt était assez dense et s'y cacher n'allait pas être un gros problème, encore fallait il trouver une bonne cachette et, plus important encore, savoir si les deux mercenaires n'avaient pas un moyen de savoir où il était. Cette éventualité était assez effrayante en soi mais avait l'avantage d'expliquer bien des choses comme leur discrétion.

Tous ses sens en alertes, Naruto se mit à avancer précautionneusement dans la foret afin de rechercher et mémoriser les endroits où il pourrait poser des pièges tout en regardant si les deux mercenaires n'étaient pas déjà passés par ici pour sécuriser les lieux à grands coups de mines et autres pièges. Mais l'absence de trace le rassura un peu. Au moins, il ne perdrait pas de temps à chercher de possibles pièges mais il ne diminua pas moins sa concentration, les pièges posés par les Quatre du Son quand ils étaient venus chercher Sasuke montraient clairement qu'on pouvait être pressé et poser quand même des pièges redoutables.

Bref, Naruto commença à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt et à chercher un abri où il pourrait récupérer des forces parce que là, il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir et le fait qu'il bougeait constamment réduisait de beaucoup sa capacité de guérison. Donc, première étape : trouver un abri sûr. Il y arriva deux heures plus tard en trouvant un vieux terrier en dessous d'une racine, c'était plus discret qu'une cachette dans les branches mais ça soulevait aussi un problème de taille : s'il était découvert, il aurait beaucoup de mal à sortir de sa cachette. Décidant qu'il aménagerait une sortie directement à l'intérieur, Naruto s'enfonça dans les ténèbres rassurantes, pour une fois, du terrier et réduisit la taille de l'entrée avant de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil réparateur, sommeil dont profita Kyûbi pour entrer en contact avec son hôte.

Kyûbi : pathétique, tu es vraiment tombé bien bas pour te cacher au fond d'un trou simplement parce que tes ennemis sont puissants.

Naruto : la ferme ! Pas moyen d'avoir la paix cinq minutes ces temps ci ! Dois-je te rappeler que si tu ne me fous pas la paix, il y a de grandes chances pour que je reçoive un coup fatal qui t'entraîne avec moi dans la mort.

Kyûbi : ça n'arriverait pas si tu te décidais à utiliser mon chakra, gamin. De plus, ils ne semblent pas en avoir après ta vie.

Naruto : eux peut être pas, mais ils sont au service d'Orochimaru et lui n'aura pas de scrupules à utiliser des techniques interdites pour t'utiliser et je ne penses pas que tu apprécies l'idée d'être utilisé comme un vulgaire jouet, j'ai tort ?

Kyûbi : ...tu marques un point, là. Je te laisses tranquille mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Naruto : évidemment, le quotidien deviendrait ennuyeux si tu t'arrêtais subitement de me menacer.

Voyant que la discussion s'approchait d'un terrain glissant, le démon préféra couper le lien mental avec son hôte afin de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. On a beau être un démon hyper puissant et tout le tremblement, si on se met à dire des conneries qui peuvent vous faire passer pour quelqu'un de neutre, pire de bien, alors que ce n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout votre personnalité, vous allez au devant de très, très gros ennuis d'ordre relationnels. Et la dernière chose dont avait envie Kyûbi, c'était de voir se pointer le gamin ou ses potes juste parce qu'ils le trouvaient "sympa". Yerk ! Mais revenons plutôt à Naruto qui dormait profondément au fond de son terrier, récupérant peu à peu les forces qui faisaient de lui le number one des ninjas imprévisibles, juste devant Lee bourré. Il dormait maintenant depuis près de deux heures, ses forces étaient revenues à la moitié de leur potentiel maximum quand il se réveilla, ses sens aux aguets. Quelqu'un n'était pas loin de sa cachette et il était fort probable que ce quelqu'un soit l'un des deux mercenaires. Et la conversation qu'il entendit lui donna entièrement raison.

Akabane : pfou, ils étaient fatigants, les deux autres. T'es sûre qu'il est pas loin au moins ?

Yaone : j'en sûre à 100, mon flair ne me trompe jamais !

Akabane : et la fois où tu as voulu pister ce mec d'Akatsuki à l'odeur ?

Yaone : rien à voir, j'avais juste inversée les directions.

Akabane : évidemment, mais il nous a quand même échappé alors qu'on avait une opportunité de connaître nos limites.

Du côté de Naruto, ce dernier n'en menait pas large, allant même jusqu'à oublier de respirer par moment. Si eux ne connaissait pas leurs limites, comment il allait pouvoir les battre ? Déjà qu'il était assez limité niveau force, il lui faudrait donc fuir très vite de sa position tout en s'assurant qu'ils ne le suivraient pas. Après dix minutes à réfléchir sur le problème "comment sortir sans se faire buter ou attraper", dix minutes que les deux autres passèrent à fouiner autour du terrier sans le trouver, Naruto trouva enfin une solution et pour que le suspens soit un tant soit peu intact, repassons directement du coté des mercenaires qui continuaient inlassablement de chercher la planque du jeune renard.

Akabane : putain, mais il est planqué où, ce con !

Yaone : du calme ! On finira par le trouver. Continuons à ratisser la zone.

Naruto : _**kage bunshin no jutsu **_!

A la grande surprise des mercenaires qui se retrouvèrent un instant au dépourvu, plusieurs dizaines de Naruto éventrèrent le sol avant de se jeter sur les deux qui ne réussirent qu'à neutraliser quelques clones avant de se faire submerger par la marée de Naruto.

Naruto : c'est donc ça votre point faible, vous ne pouvez pas gérer plusieurs ennemis qui arrivent d'un coup !

Yaone, ceinturée par des clones : la formulation n'est pas bonne : nos entraînements actuels n'ont pas pris en compte une attaque frontale de masse, on avait prévu des ennemis nombreux mais pas tous en même temps.

Akabane, idem : dis moi, il y a un truc qui me chagrine...POURQUOI TU LUI DEBALLES NOTRE STRATEGIE ?

Naruto : bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller donc...RASENGAN !

Le jeune renard et un de ses clones chargèrent avec chacun un rasengan dans la main qu'ils abattirent sur les mercenaires, histoire de voir s'ils volaient assez loin, ce qu'ils firent sans trop crier et en s'assommant contre plusieurs arbres au passage. Décidant de ne pas faire d'imprudences, Naruto les enchaîna solidement contre un chêne avant de repartir vers Konoha. Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans problèmes notables de même que la nuit qui suivit, nuit dont il ne put profiter pour récupérer ses forces car il avait beaucoup de retard et qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver à ses amis en ce moment même. Plus vite il arriverait à Konoha, plus vite une équipe de secours serait montée et plus vite ses amis seraient sauvés. Il en était à se demander qui seraient les plus adaptés pour cette mission quand un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention.

_Naruto : encore d'autre ? A moins que ce ne soit les deux que j'ai affronté, mais comment auraient-ils pu se libérer de cette chaîne avec les notes explosives que j'y ai mis ? J'aurais dû entendre quand même l'explosion._

Un lancer de kunai l'obligea à s'arrêter sur une branche pendant que ceux qui se posèrent sur la branche d'en face se trouvaient être...les deux mercenaires que Naruto était supposé avoir ligoté.

Naruto : comment vous vous êtes échappé avec toutes les notes explosives que j'ai posé ?

Yaone : ben en fait, t'avais...

Akabane : ...même pas bouclé la chaîne, abruti !

Naruto : QUOI ? _Et merde, c'est en voulant éviter les imprudences que je les ais enchaînés et, en fin de compte, j'oublie de fermer la chaîne, bizarre j'aurais juré l'avoir fermé pourtant mais bon. Si la vieille l'apprend, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Hé mais comment ils ont fait pour se relever ? Je leur ai quand même mis un rasengan à chacun et ils ont encore les marques. _Hé, comment vous arrivez à tenir debout ? Vous aviez l'air plutôt mal en point hier.

Akabane : laisse moi te donner un conseil : quand tu lances une de tes attaques si spéciales, essaies de viser le cœur ou un autre organe vital ! Ça aura déjà plus de chance de réussir.

Yaone : et concernant hier, on a nos trucs pour récupérer vite fait.

Décidant de couper la conversation là, Naruto lança une volée de kunai, de shuriken et de notes explosives sur les deux soldats qui en esquivèrent la plupart et dévièrent le reste avec leurs épées.

_Naruto : hmmm, ils sont doués, ils ont esquivés ce qui pouvait l'être et ont éloignés ce qui aurait été dangereux comme les notes explosives. Il faudrait faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent ni esquiver, ni dévier le projectile..._

Tout à ses réflexion, l'hôte de Kyûbi dut à son tour esquiver une salve d'objets tranchants, la plupart le frôlant de très près ou d'autre encore se fichant dans les arbres derrière celui sur lequel il était posé, entaillant profondément l'écorce et faisant couler la sève.

_Naruto : je sais !_

Naruto prépara quelques-uns un de ses kunai, en ramassa d'autres pour compléter son stock et enroula des notes explosives autour du manche des kunai qu'il avait préparé.

_Naruto : c'est le moment de voir si ma théorie était juste. J'ai plus le droit à l'erreur._

Le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha se releva (depuis quand il était à genoux ?) et lança tout ce qui lui restait comme kunai et autres projectiles. Comme il l'avait prévu et espéré, les mercenaires se contentèrent de faire dévier les projectiles avec leurs épées.

Yaone : c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien si tu t'obstines à toujours vouloir utiliser la même technique !

Naruto se releva en souriant avec l'air de celui qui a réussi et qui va tout écraser sur son passage.

Naruto : t'as raison, pour changer je vais vous exploser la tronche dans cinq secondes.

Akabane : et comment tu comptes faire dans ton état actuel ?

Naruto : la question n'est pas comment je vais faire, mais comment j'ai fais !

Soudainement alarmés, les deux "salariés" d'Orochimaru regardèrent autour d'eux et virent avec effroi plusieurs kunai avec des notes explosives collés sur leurs épées juste avant que les parchemins n'explosent, les envoyant de nouveau valdinguer dans le décor.

_Naruto : eh ben, ça a pas été évident d'enduire les kunai de sève mais ça valait le coup. J'ai même eu peur qu'ils flairent le piège. Bon, en route, Konoha m'attend._

Naruto se remit en route le plus vite possible vers le village caché de la feuille sans regarder les deux corps inanimés qui devaient avoir eu leurs comptes. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres et Naruto avait suffisamment récupéré pour couvrir le reste du chemin sans faire de pauses, exactement comme ils l'avaient fait quand ils poursuivaient Sasuke. Le Jinchuuriki eut un sourire amer en songeant que, maintenant, c'était lui qui était poursuivi. Alors que l'après midi commençait, les portes de Konoha apparurent aux yeux du chuunin, lui insufflant l'espoir alors que ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer. Et devant les portes se tenaient Kakashi et Gaï, s'apprêtant à se lancer encore un de leurs défis complètement débiles. En courant vers eux comme un dératé, Naruto ressentit une impression qui lui avait horriblement manqué : celle d'être enfin en sécurité.

Naruto : Kakashi-senseï ! Gaï-senseï !

Les deux jounins se retournèrent, autant ils étaient intrigués de le voir ici alors qu'il devait être dans ces ruines près de Suna, autant ils étaient alarmés au ton que Naruto employait : le genre de ton qu'il n'employait presque jamais mais quand il l'employait, cela voulait dire que de très graves ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon.

Kakashi : Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où sont les autres ?

Naruto, essoufflé : les…les autres…on a subi…une attaque !

D'un signe de tête, Gaï informa son éternel rival qu'il allait vérifier les environs pendant que Naruto expliquait les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaï revint en confirmant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis dans les environs. Naruto se détendit un peu et termina son histoire en essayant de ne pas oublier trop de détails importants.

Kakashi : donc, je récapitule : Orochimaru a envoyé deux mercenaires pour attaquer les ruines, toute l'équipe a été neutralisée et ils sont peut être encore dans la forêt. Est ce que tu as une idée de leur capacité ?

Naruto : non, je n'en ai vu que très peu. Mais la fille semble être une experte des explosifs tandis que le gars semble plus se servir de son épée qu'elle. Je ne les ai pas vu utiliser leur chakra.

Gaï : des épées ? Ils feraient partis des Sept seigneurs ninja de Kiri ?

Naruto : non je pense pas, ils avaient le bandeau d'Oto sur eux.

Et pendant que Naruto continuait d'expliquer la situation aux deux jounins, nos deux amis mercenaires/psychopathes arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt mais sans en sortir.

Akabane : il est déjà arrivé ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On attaque ?

Yaone : non, il y a deux jounins avec lui et l'un d'eux est Kakashi, le ninja copieur, il identifierait rapidement nos techniques et ne tarderait pas non plus à découvrir ton problème. De plus, on est plus au meilleur de notre forme après ce que le blondinet nous a balancé dans la tronche. Vaut mieux qu'on se replie, mais avant ça, laissons une petite mise en garde.

La mercenaire saisit sa grande épée noire avec un sourire et la pointa en direction de Naruto. La première des sept runes argentées se mit à briller et la pointe de l'épée se sépara du reste avant de foncer sur le petit groupe à une vitesse impressionnante.

Akabane : tu vas le tuer ?

Sa partenaire sourit quand la pointe de l'épée s'enfonça sans difficultés, la vitesse aidant beaucoup, dans les cotes de Naruto, plus précisément sous le poumon droit, causant une blessure grave mais pas mortelle. Juste de quoi immobiliser quelqu'un pour longtemps, même si ce quelqu'un a de grandes capacités de guérison. Ils s'autorisèrent à bouger lorsque la partie de l'épée noire revint en place et tournèrent le dos à la scène, direction les ruines.

Yaone : voila, comme ça, il ne sera rétablit que longtemps après que l'équipe de secours ait été constituée. Pas envie de me retrouver avec un Jinchuuriki au meilleur de sa forme.

Akabane : c'est sûr, t'imagines si ta bombe l'avait loupé, on aurait été bien emmerdés !

Les deux mercenaires s'enfoncèrent en profondeur dans la forêt en repartant vers les ruines pendant que Kakashi emmenait Naruto d'urgence à l'hôpital et Gaï couvrait son éternel rival tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Konoha.

¤¤¤

CV : uhu…alors, que pensez-vous de notre pur génie de fanficeurs ?¤BLUNK !!¤Aïe…

AR : ¤range son club de golf dans son long manteau en cuir stylé Highlander¤En gros, une petite review serait très appréciée…

CV : Allez !Dites-le qu'on est géniaux !!!!¤BLUNK !!!¤Ouch…

AR : ¤remet son marteau d'une tonne dans son manteau¤Et vous laissez pas influencer par le truc qui me sert de deuxième âme, nous apprécions évidemment la franchise donc vous avez le droit de critiquer, on va pas vous mordre.

CV : Si vous aimez pas, évitez tout de même les insultes et on vous oblige pas à lire la suite !¤grand sourire¤

AR : Bon.¤prend une porte des étoiles qui passe par-là¤Maintenant, ça suffit…

¤BLUNK !!¤

CV : Mais aïeuh…TT

AR : Évite ce genre de commentaires, c'est pas respectueux.


End file.
